She Ain't your Flavor of the Week, Idiot!
by LushRomance
Summary: “are you by any chance… gay?” “No… not gay! Do not use that ‘G’ word! It may offend someone!” Roxas grumbled cautiously to Sora. Your typical cliche love, boy meets girl; Underdog love story fanfic ! If you hate cliches then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Roxas was a young boy, he did everything and anything with his twin brother named Sora. It may sound weird, but it's true! They slept together, ate together, played make FORT out of your pillows and blankets, eat cookies underneath the bed sheets with flashlights late at night, you name it! However, there is just one thing Roxas wouldn't ever dare to take after Sora; A lady digger.

Yepp! That's right, our dear ol' Sora was a player. Well.. it's not really his fault actually, I mean look at him! Wouldn't you have fallen for him too? He is tad gorgeous with this chocolate brown spikes that pricks any girl's heart. Anyways, enough about Sora and back to Roxas, our Hero in this fan fiction. Roxas was never into serious relationships nor any relationship for that matter. He only wanted a serious BESTFIREND that was a girl who would just help him through his hard times. Not some girl who would just gossip about other girls who have things that they don't. However, Roxas did have Xion, who was his supportive girl pal that had been with him through thick and thin. Just like Sora, who had Riku by his side, but that's a different story. Sora did have girlfriends, yes, girlfriends as in plural. He wasn't into serious relationship, just like Roxas, but in Sora's dictionary, "SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP" meant "Dating every girls in ENTIRE high school". So basically to Sora, Girls were his FLAVOR OF THE WEEK. And Roxas hated him for that, he respected his 3 minutes early twin brother, but not for his player skills.

Anyways, It was first week of school after summer break, and students were dreading to go back to school. However some students were excited to see their friends again! Roxas and Sora was in their JR year in Twilight Destiny Island High, so was Axel, Xion, Riku, Tidus, Selphie and so on. Problem with Roxas was he can never seems to get up in the morning. His alarm clock by his bedside read "6:00AM", which meant 'Get your lazy ass up, or else' sign was beeping loudly continuously. On the other hand, Sora was already up and ready to start his day.

" Yo! Roxy time to get up, it's time for school, you have exactly…. 30 minutes to get ready! Let's keep moving! CHOP CHOP CHOP!" Sora eagerly nagged Roxas to get his ass up. But Roxas just groaned and slowly made his appearance to his bathroom, that greeted him with fluorescent lights. Roxas grunted at his disheveled blonde hair, then proceeded to brush his teeth. Quickly he jumped in the hot shower and rinsed himself and his hair and other places in his body. Roxas dried himself with a clean blue towel then made his way to his walk in closet. He picked out his school uniform, which consisted of a white short sleeved button down blouse, blue plaid tie, black socks, gray slacks, white folded top converse, then he chose a simple baby blue T-shirt to wear under his blouse. Roxas was in the process of tying his tie, when Sora walked in with two ice cream sundae pop tarts. He threw one to Roxas in a swift movements, luckily for Roxas he had quick reflexes so he caught it in with his free hand.

" you always have the 'perfect' timing to walk in, don't ya?" Roxas sarcastically commented on Sora's bizarre actions. Sora just chuckled and just shrugged it off. Sora was a eager beaver in the morning on a school days, due to his recent "Flavor of the Week" girlfriend named, "Namine". He recently hooked up with her through Facebook, and conveniently she too goes to their high school. What a coincident! Not! Sora's been stalking that poor girl ever since Sophomore year. And finally he decided to have it a go, and look her up in facebook; the international creeper's website! WHOOP! And so Sora rushed Roxas practically out the door. As they made their way downstairs, their mother rushed towards them and then kissed each of them on the forehead, both boys grimaced.

"Mom! We are not 5 anymore! You can't go around kissing our foreheads til we turn thirty or something!" Both Roxas and Sora whined.

"oh boys… you will always considered my babies!" Their mom cooed.

"Will be late if we keep this up! Bye mom! See you later!" Both boys yelled as they ran out.

" hey Roxas I was wondering, how come you never take any interest in girls? I mean Xion practically is in love with you!" Sora cocked his brown eyebrow at Roxas.

"Listen Sora, I am not like you, who practically make out with whole population of TDH (Twilight Destiny High) Barbies!" Roxas flared his both arms in crisis.

"are you by any chance… gay?"

"No… not gay! Do not use that 'G' word! It may offend someone!" Roxas grumbled cautiously to Sora.

"Wait… so you are really, really GAY? Roxy , no wonder you loved taking bath with me when we were younger!" Sora concluded as he hold up his right index finger in the air. Roxas *face-palmed* his face then sighed deeply.

" Sora, you'll never learn will you? First of all, replace the word 'Gay' as 'homosexual', second, there is nothing wrong with being 'homosexuals' and lastly, I am not into guys, if that's what you are getting at!"

Sora slowly nodded, but still had the suspicions that Roxas might be into guys more than girls, due to his lack of physical contacts with them. As the boys were walking to school, they spotted a girl with blonde hair, or Namine , Sora's new flavor of the week.

"hey! Namine! Fancy meeting you here? On your way to school , babe?" Sora playfully called to Namine.

"Sora!" Namine literally bounced to Sora's side then linked her arms with him.

"Hi! I am doing fine, thanks!" Roxas sarcastically reminded Naimne that he wasn't as invisible as she thinks.

"Oh so sorry… um"

"Roxas, my name is Roxas, and I am this Idiot's younger brother" Roxas filled clueless Namine into details. Sora shot a death glare at Roxas then made a "BLEH" face by sticking his tong at him. As the trio walked on, the school building appeared. And they were exactly on time 7:15AM.

"Sora, guess what? We can hook Roxas up with my cousin! She is transferring from 'Castle Oblivion High', and since she is some what similar to Roxas, I thought maybe" Namine slowly suggested to Sora.

"Oh, so your cousin is the new student that is coming to our high school? What's her name?" Sora anxiously asked Namine.

"Her name is…" as Namine was about to say the name, the bell conveniently rang, signaling for all students to be in their classroom with their new schedule, which the trio hasn't gotten yet, and sit their ass down in a classroom chair. Sora was getting excited to meet Namine's cousin now, and for him to see if she was worthy of his 'Flavor of the Week' material, instead of hooking her up with Roxas.


	2. Feeling Called Love

The trio cursed under their breath then ran to the office to get their new schedule.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The front office woman asked them

"Our schedules please!" they shouted in unison.

"Here you go, run along now, before you get marked tardy!"

They thanked the woman then ran out as fast as they could.

"Okay let's see what we have first!" Sora said and Roxas and Namine just nodded slowly.

"I have English first with Mrs. Wakson, how about you guys?"

"Uh, I have also!" Sora chimed.

"ME TOO!" Namine shouted with glee. And so they headed for C-7, their classroom.

As they walked in the classroom, all the students in the classroom stared at them as if they were the aliens from outer space. Sora gave them the "What the fuck are you staring" at glare, and walked up to .

" you are late, you can't come to my class late! I hate students who walk in late all the time…" Mrs. Wakson kept talking to herself hysterically, making all the students snickering to themselves. However, before the trio could take their seats, the classroom door opened once again. And the red head walked in. She casually handed her schedule then waited patiently, without making any eye contact.

"hmm, Miss Kairi, I presume you are the new student?" Mrs. Wakson enthusiastically looked over Kairi's schedule then, returned it to her.

" Kairi, would you please briskly introduce yourself to the class?" Mrs. Wakson waited for Kairi's response. Kairi nodded gracefully than faced the students.

" Hello, my name is Kairi, please take care of me" she never dared to look up , her eye level was to the ground. Which Roxas noticed almost immediately that, she was a shy person.

"Why thank you, Ms. Kairi you may take the seat right behind, " directed her outstretched hand down to the boy in platinum white styled hair teen. Riku casually waved his right hand for Kairi to easily search for her seat. Kairi quickly made her way towards Riku. The rest of the gang behind Kairi sat themselves in the empty desks available to them.

And so first period began, but nobody seems to care much, while instructed for her students to pair up with a person next to each other and talk about what they did over the summer.

With the cue, everybody in the class started to talk to each other's partners. Sora was showing off his barely existing arm muscles to Namine, explaining to her that over the summer he's been working out, it made Namine giggle like the giddy fan girl, then she commented Sora, how manly he looked. Roxas couldn't stand the lovey dovey scene, he had to divert his eyes to somewhere else, before it blinded him. While this was going on, Riku, who was Kairi's partner didn't know where to start, because Kairi wasn't giving Riku eye contact what so ever, making Riku feel uneasy.

" Hey, listen, um.. am I making you feel uncomfortable? Because then I can ask for a seat change. I don't mind" Riku gently told the poor auburn haired girl sitting next to him.

Kairi furiously shook her head side to side signaling Riku that it was unnecessary action, and that she didn't mean to put Riku in a uncomfortable situation.

"NO! It's not you, it's just… It's just … I am really bad with opposite sex" Kairi quietly explained it to Riku.

"Opposite sex? " Riku quizzically asked Kairi, who now was waving both hands in front of her body, making an "X" in the air.

" It's not what you think it is… what I meant to say was , I am really shy with guys , especially talking with them, I am sorry if I have offended you in anyway. I didn't give you eye contact because I am shy, not because I think you are a bother" Kairi quickly told Riku, hoping he would understand her problem.

RIku slowly nodded and small smile was creeping on to his fair skinned face, then he cleared his voice.

"ahem, alright then, let's start all over, I will try to make you feel comfortable around guys a bit more, trust me, I am a pro when it comes to aiding a charming ladies!" this made Kairi blush and a small giggle escaped her soft pink lips. Kairi's giggle traveled throughout the spacious classroom and reached Roxas' ears, he slowly turned towards Kairi and RIku's direction. For the first time in his life, Roxas felt something fluttering inside his stomach, and it made him feel a bit flushed and it made his heart beat quicker.

" What is this feeling that I am feeling? Did I catch H1N1 flu? Or did I eat the expired date poptart? Or what?" Roxas kept asking himself what might be wrong with him, however, what our blond teen didn't know was that, the feeling that he was feeling wasn't just some kind of illness. It was a special feeling called, "Love".

A/N: D'awww, our Roxy-Poo is finally going to be experiencing LOVE! Hope he figures it out soon enough to gain Kairi's love. Please R &R, I will love you forever, please and thank you.


End file.
